1940–41 Boston Bruins season
The 1940–41 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 17th season in the National Hockey League. Coming off of a successful season in 1939–40, they won their fourth straight (and 10th overall) Prince of Wales Trophy as regular-season champs. They returned to the Final and were the first team in NHL history to sweep a seven game series by beating the Detroit Red Wings four games to none to win their third Stanley Cup. Bobby Bauer scored the Cup winning goal. Regular Season The Bruins made a change to the "number" jersey by making the numbers and the block "B" on each arm gold instead of black. This would remain for the next 8 years. To compliment their white jerseys with gold numbers, the Bruins introduced a gold jersey with "Bruins" in black script. Boston would have a slow start to the season, going winless in their first 4 games (0–2–2), and sat with a 6–7–3 record 16 games into the season, fighting with the Chicago Black Hawks and New York Americans for 3rd place in the league. The Bruins would then go on a record breaking unbeaten streak, as they would have a 15–0–8 record in their next 23 games, and sit in 2nd place to the Toronto Maple Leafs. After a 2–0 loss to the New York Rangers, Boston would finish the season 6–0–2 to pass the Leafs, and finish with the most points in the NHL for the 4th straight year. Boston had an amazing 21–1–10 record to close out the season. Bill Cowley would lead the NHL in scoring with 62 points, as he scored 17 goals and added 45 assists. Roy Conacher led the Bruins in goals with 24, and added 14 assists for a career high 38 points. Eddie Wiseman and Bobby Bauer had productive seasons, earning 40 and 39 points respectively, while Milt Schmidt finished with 38. Team captain Dit Clapper led the Boston blueline with 26 points, while Flash Hollett led the Bruins defense with 9 goals. In goal, Frank Brimsek had another outstanding season, winning 27 games, while earning 6 shutouts and posting a 2.01 GAA. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs In the playoffs, Boston would have a first-round bye, advancing straight to the NHL semi-finals, where they would face the second place Toronto Maple Leafs in a best of seven series. Boston Bruins 4, Toronto Maple Leafs 3 The Bruins finished 5 points ahead of the Leafs during the regular season. Game 1 Game 2 Game 3 Game 4 Game 5 Game 6 Game 7 Boston Bruins 4, Detroit Red Wings 0 The Bruins opponent was the Detroit Red Wings, who finished the regular season with 53 points, 14 less than Boston. Detroit had defeated the New York Rangers and Chicago Black Hawks to earn a spot in the final. The series opened in Boston, with the Bruins winning the first 2 games by close scores of 3–2 and 2–1 to take a 2–0 series lead. The series moved to the Detroit Olympia for the next 2 games, but Boston would complete the sweep, winning games 3 and 4 by scores of 4–2 and 3–1 to become the first team in NHL history to sweep a 4 game series. This was their 2nd Stanley Cup in 3 seasons and the 3rd in franchise history. Bobby Bauer scored the Cup winning goal and Milt Schmidt led the Bruins in playoff scoring. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Bill Cowleyhttp://www.nhl.com/trophies/hart.html * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Bobby Bauer (2nd win)http://www.nhl.com/trophies/ladybyng.html * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bobby Bauer, Right Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Woody Dumart, Left Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star * Bill Cowley, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star * Cooney Weiland, Coach, NHL First Team All-Star 1941 Boston Bruins Stanley Cup Champions Bill Cowley, Des Smith, Dit Clapper, Frank Brimsek, Flash Hollett, John Crawford, Bobby Bauer, Pat McReavy, Herb Cain, Mel Hill, Milt Schmidt, Woody Dumart, Roy Conacher, Terry Reardon, Art Jackson, Eddie Wiseman, Art Ross (manager), Cooney Weiland (coach), Win Green (trainer) Trivia *From January through March 1941, the Bruins only lose once and enjoy a 23 game unbeaten streak Gallery 40-41NHLExhBosBruOttawaGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Ottawa 39-40Bosdefence.jpg|Bruins' defence, Clapper, Crawford, Portland, Shewchuk. 1941-Action_Hill_on_Mowers.jpg|Mel Hill takes a shot on Johnny Mowers in Game 1 of the Finals. 1941_Bruins_celebrate.jpg|Bruins celebrate their win. 1941_Bruins_return_w_Cup.jpg|Bruins return to Boston with the Cup. 1941_Cowley_Clapper_Crawford_Cup.png|Cowley, Clapper and Crawford with the Cup in Boston. Video A minute worth of video of Game 4 of the Stanley Cup Finals which the Bruins won 3-1, sweeping Detroit and winning the Cup. This was the first sweep in a 7 game series in NHL history. The Cup winning goal by Bobby Bauer which put the Bruins ahead 2-1 at 8:43 of the second period and the Bruins third goal by Eddie Wiseman are shown. The game end with the players shaking hands concludes the video. The Bostonians defeats the Red Wings at the Stanley Cup in the Olympia stadium, D...HD Stock Footage References * SHRP Sports * The Internet Hockey Database * National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:1940 in hockey Category:1941 in hockey